


Don't Ever Take the Blue Pill

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Take the Blue Pill

  
When Kris drank the blue pill Gina gave him to help him sleep, he wasn't expecting to wake up in Adam's bed.

He blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes and looked around for his friend.

"Adam?" he called and made to get out of the bed. He promptly stayed right where he was because, well, he was sort of naked.

"Adam?" he called again and sighed with relief when the door opened and Adam came in. Only this wasn't his Adam. This Adam was still Adam but he looked older.

"Hey baby," this Adam still had his Adam's smile though. "Did you sleep well?"

Kris nodded mutely as Adam leaned down and kissed him.

"I took the blue pill," he blurted out and Adam frowned.

"What blue pill, baby?" he asked and placed a cool palm against Kris' forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kris grabbed at the hand on his face and told Adam urgently, "I drank the blue pill and I woke up naked in your bed!"

Adam gave a small laugh. "You wake up naked in **our** bed every morning, Kristopher," he said and shook his head. "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

Kris said, "No, I'm okay." He flushed because he really needed to pee but he was naked and it was Adam so he was embarrassed. "Can you just not look at me while I got to the bathroom please?" he asked.

Adam stared at him for a second and then started laughing. "Fuck, you had me going for a moment there, baby!" he said and kissed him.

Kris had spent a lot of time thinking about Adam kissing him but he'd never actually acted on the thoughts. He was a married man for Pete's sake. But Adam's mouth had made him feel things. Things that he had never felt with Katy.

He squirmed a little and felt Adam's hand run down his side and over his stomach and oh. Oh my God that felt more amazing than his hand ever had.

"Uh, Adam," he squeaked as Adam's slender fingers wrapped around his dick and then he couldn't say another word.

Adam kissed him as he came and whispered, "I am so thankful every day that you were brave enough to walk away from everything safe and certain and come with me. I love you so much."

Kris flopped back on the pillow and closed his eyes. They burned a little because Adam sounded so sure of him. But this wasn't his Adam and this wasn't his life and the blue pill...

And he was gone.

Kris woke up in his own bed in the mansion.

He lifted the sheet to see if ... okay, he was wearing his boxers. He looked over at the other bed and Adam was sprawled out on his stomach, t-shirt riding up his back, giving him a glimpse of about a million freckles.

He still needed to pee though, so he clambered out of bed and went to the bathroom. He wrinkled his nose at the state of his boxers, he'd obviously had a wet dream and...

Fuck, he'd had a wet dream about Adam. And he'd been _with_ Adam in the dream, in the future. He shook his head and laughed a little. Dream, Kris, only a dream.

He left the nasty boxers on the bathroom floor and climbed into the shower. He stood under the heat of the water and lifted his face, letting it cleanse him of the last few cobwebs of his dream.

He tried really hard not to think about Adam's fingers wrapped around his cock but the memory, dream, whatever had been so vivid. Seemed so real.

"Just a dream, asshole," he muttered to himself as the water poured down.

"What was just a dream?" Adam called as he wandered into the bathroom. Kris could see him outlined through steam and glass and he felt something inside him reach out and just want.

"I had a weird dream," he said instead and yelped when the toilet flushed and the water turned scalding. "Asshole! You do that on purpose!" he shouted and heard Adam chuckle low as he left the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting to hear about this dream," Adam told him as he walked out.

Shit. How much should he say? Kris grabbed a towel and rubbed himself dry vigorously and then wrapped it around his hips.

He walked back into their room and found Adam sitting cross legged on his bed, watching him expectantly.

"So, tell me about your dream, Kristopher?" Adam asked softly, eyes bright blue and interested.

That was the thing with Adam. He actually gave a damn about him. Adam made him talk about himself and his life and his dreams and he'd spent more time with Adam since his marriage than he had with Katy and... Oh.

"Well, I think I sort of had a dream about time travel," Kris said and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Color me intrigued, so what was your future self doing?" he asked and Kris blushed. "Now that makes me really curious," Adam said with a grin.

"I was in bed, naked," Kris blurted, "and I was with you." He stopped because Adam's face changed, paled and then went pink. "You totally have had dreams like that too, haven't you?" he accused.

Adam looked away. "I shouldn't," he said softly, "Its wrong because you're married and straight and ..." he trailed off.

Kris sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand. "Well," he said bluntly, "if my dream is anything to go by, not 100% straight after all."

Adam stared at him for a moment and then started laughing. "You will be the death of me, Allen," he told him and hugged him.

Kris leaned in and took a deep breath. Adam always smelled so good. "I kind of liked that future," he confessed into Adam's neck, "It felt right."

Adam stiffened and then pulled him closer. "You never know where life will take you, baby, stranger things have happened."

Kris decided that maybe he ought to talk to Katy about all this before he made any major life decisions, but he was distracted by the freckle on Adam's mouth that had tasted so wonderful in his dream.

"If someone asks," he said as he leaned up and licked at that freckle, "make sure I take the blue pill," and then he kissed him.

The next time Kris took the blue pill, he was prepared for waking up in their bed. But he didn't.

When he opened his eyes, Allison was smiling at him, red hair hurting his eyes.

"Dude!" she yelled, "Get the fuck up; we need to be places with people." And she was gone, in a swirl of hair and ribbons and he morosely thought that the blue pill sucked and hadn't worked.

Then Katy came in, a vision in yellow and smiling. "Morning, sunshine," she said with a soft peck on his forehead. "You'd better get up, it's a big day."

He looked up at her and blushed. "Hi?" he said, wondering why she was dressed up.

"Come on, sleepy head, you've waited for five years for this," she told him, dragging on his hand and pulling him up.

"Wait, what?" he asked and she frowned down at him.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" she asked and then turned as his mother bustled into the room. "Kris is acting weird," she told Kim.

Kim Allen put a hand on his cheek and asked, "Cold feet, baby boy?"

He stared up at her blankly.

"Time to get up, sweetheart, it's your wedding day," she told him firmly and pulled the covers back. He yelped when he realized that he was naked and when had that started happening?

"Mama!" he squeaked desperately.

"Kristopher Neil Allen, I pushed you out of my hoo-haa naked and washed you naked and clothed you naked for most of your youth. Do not act like I have never seen your butt before!" Kim glared at him and Katy turned away, but he could see her shoulders shaking and wanted to kick her.

"Mama!" he said, flushing bright red.

"Pfft!" she waved her hand at him. "Now move that butt and go and shower. The wedding is in two hours."

He wrapped the sheet around his waist, because no matter what his mama said, he was _not_ parading his ass in front of her.

"Hurry up," Katy told him, still giggling, "Adam's waiting."

"Wait! What?" he asked, staring at her, "What do you mean, Adam's waiting?"

She furrowed her brow and looked at Kim. "See, this is what I meant, he's acting weird."

Kim came over to him and put her hands on his cheeks, smooshing them like she used to when he was a kid. "Are you nervous, Kristopher?" she asked him, eyes serious.

"Um," he replied.

"Well, it's a big deal, this wedding," she said, still looking at him, "What with you and Adam being so well known and making a statement like this."

"Uh," Kris managed weakly, brain scurrying around in his head. "Statement?" he asked.

"Really, Kristopher, where is your mind at this morning?" his mother asked impatiently.

"He's freaking out," Katy said knowledgably, "I've seen that face before." She shook her head and said to Kim, "He's just realized that he's marrying Adam today."

Kris felt his eyes roll back in his head and he passed out.

When he woke up, it was morning in the mansion and he heard Adam singing in the shower about giving a whole lotta love. He squirmed as his dick greeted him with a happy bob. It seemed to happen whenever he heard Adam sing.

He absently stroked himself, listening to Adam wail about someone needing love. Then he stopped. This was becoming ridiculous. It was the second time he'd taken the blue pill and the second time he'd had a dream about Adam.

Thank God this was just a dream. Right? His dick reminded him that it needed attention but when he tried to imagine Katy giving him a blowjob he felt himself soften. What the hell?

Just then Adam sang about good times and burning and the pocket rocket got happy again. Fuck. Resignedly Kris stroked himself to orgasm listening to Adam's voice and thinking about that mouth on his cock. He came embarrassingly quickly.

The third time Kris took the blue pill; he kind of expected to wake up in Narnia.

He woke up and felt a weight on his chest and looked down at the fluffy head below his chin. He moved his hand experimentally and heard the soft little snuffle and felt tiny fingers pulling on his only chest hair.

His yelp brought Adam running into the room, eyes wild and hands flailing. "What? Is she awake again? Fuck, she just went to sleep and I'm trying to make her bottle and…" he trailed off and his mouth softened in a smile. "Thank God," he breathed and walked to the bed with a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Um," Kris mumbled and the baby made a sort of whimpery sigh that made him stiffen.

"Sh!" Adam admonished him sternly and handed him the bottle. "I need to get some sleep." He went to the other side of the bed and climbed in. The sound he made as he snuggled into the pillow was almost the same as the baby's. "Wake me up in two hours," he told Kris and closed his eyes.

Kris lay frozen next to him and then the little girl made another one of those snuffly noises and he heard her give a thready wail. He scooted up on the pillows and propped her in the crook of his arm, getting a good look at her for the first time.

She wasn't pretty, her face was screwed up in a furious expression and he quickly brought the bottle to her lips. The red subsided and the wrinkles smoothed as she suckled and then Kris felt something in his chest just break open.

Her eyes were clear green and she looked up at him while she drank. One tiny hand waved in the air and he lifted his hand and she gripped his finger tightly.

"Hey little lady," he whispered and she smiled at him around the teat. "Want me to sing you a song?" he asked her and she blinked once and stared at him. _"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird,"_

He felt a bump against his hip and looked down to see Adam's gaze on him. "Love you," he murmured and his hand came up and rested on Kris' belly, just below the baby's butt.

_"And if that mocking bird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_ The baby's eyes grew hazy but she kept forcing them open to look at him.

He grinned and carried on singing, _"And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass."_

He felt Adam's hand tighten against his stomach and then relax into sleep. The little girl made a noise and he pulled the teat out of her mouth with a pop. _"And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat."_

Her eyelids drooped and the cupid's bow lips pursed and then opened in a sigh. Kris couldn't help himself; he cuddled her up against his chest with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Adam's with the other. _"And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull."_

"That's a dumb song," Adam muttered from the pillow and Kris stopped singing. Adam's fingers tightened in his. "Sarah likes it though. Keep singing, love."

'Sarah'. Kris filed her name away and cooed softly, _"And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."_

Sarah gave a little murmur and turned her head into the curve of his neck. Kris' heart stuttered but his voice stayed strong, _"And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart."_

Adam sighed next to him and pressed his face into Kris' side, hot damp breath making Kris shiver. Sarah stuck her fist into her mouth and slept. _"And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Kris closed his eyes and listened to Adam and Sarah breathe and he felt himself slide into sleep.

He woke up with his head on his arms and Adam stroking his back. "You can't go out tonight, Kris, you're too sick." Kris tried to clear his throat but it felt like a thousand knives were slicing into him.

"I had a dream," he rasped, face fever hot and eyes burning.

"Yeah?" Adam asked, his hand cool on Kris' forehead.

"Mm," Kris told him, eyes closed, "We had a daughter called Sarah."

The hand stopped moving and then Adam said, "That's an odd dream, baby."

Kris nodded. "Yeah, been dreaming about you a lot, ever since I started taking the blue pills."

"What blue pills?" Adam asked sharply, but Kris was out.

The last time Kris took the blue pill he woke up to Adam kissing him.

He squawked a little and clutched at the sheets when Adam's mouth travelled from his mouth down his neck to his chest and stomach and God …

"Adam!" he gasped and reached to tug at Adam's hair. The blue eyes that pinned him were predatory and Kris felt his entire body heat up.

"Kris," Adam drawled and encased his cock in warm, wet suction that made Kris bow up and groan.

"I have to tell you something," Kris moaned and promptly lost the use of his vocal chords when Adam's tongue did something to the head of his cock that felt like he'd been washed in fire. Good fire. Sex fire. Kris had no idea what his brain was doing but his body was screaming, 'hell yeah!'

He came in Adam's mouth, almost sobbing in relief and Adam crawled back up and kissed him. He could taste himself on Adam's tongue and it was strange and wonderful and real.

"What did you need to tell me, baby?" Adam asked as he sucked softly at his neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and making sure that he would leave a mark.

Kris tried to remember his name and gave up. "Never mind," he said and rolled over on top of Adam and kissed him with teeth and tongue and lips and ground down against him so that Adam made a whimpering shivery sound and Kris felt him come hard against him.

"Love you," Adam told him as Kris dropped his head into the curve of Adam's neck.

"Love you too," Kris whispered against Adam's skin and slept.

When Kris woke up, he was still snuggled up to Adam, drooling a little on Adam's chest. He grinned at the soft snore coming from Adam and gently rolled off.

He went to the bathroom and looked at the products strewn around the basin. Mostly Adam's junk but here and there a touch of Kris. He liked that their toothbrushes looked like they were kissing in the glass and that Adam's hair gel bumped against his.

"Hey," Adam came into the bathroom and pressed a warm kiss on his shoulder on the way to the toilet.

"Hey," Kris greeted back and went to turn on the shower. He climbed in and grinned when the door opened about a second later and Adam joined him. "Conserving water again, are we?" he asked with a grin.

"You know me so well," Adam smiled back at him and leaned past him to grab the loofah and the shower gel. "Do my back?" he asked and Kris obligingly squirted some gel onto the loofah and starting working his way down the expanse of pale skin marked with a million angel's kisses. He couldn't stop himself from moving in closer and kissing a couple of them.

"Dreamed about the future again?" Adam asked lazily, reaching behind him with a hand and pulling Kris closer.

"Nah, just a really hot dream of you blowing my brains out," Kris admitted and moved his hand lower and then around to find Adam's cock. "I didn't really get the chance to return the favor. You were pretty excited."

Adam giggled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Kris. "Well, now's your chance, baby," and he kissed him, slow, dirty and Kris moaned into his mouth.

"I love you," he told Adam, eyes wide and sincere.

Adam smiled at him and kissed him again. "I love you too," he said and pulled him in close as the water fell. The kisses were lazy and loving and they came together under the hot shower, groaning softly and holding each other tightly.

They stumbled back to the bed and Kris closed his eyes. He felt Adam's hand wrap around his dick and then Adam's whisper in the early morning light filtering through their room, "I am so thankful every day that you were brave enough to walk away from everything safe and certain and come with me. I love you so much."

His blood went cold as he remembered Adam saying that to him in a dream, two years ago. When he'd taken the first blue pill.

"Adam," he said urgently and Adam mumbled softly against his skin and settled back into sleep.

Kris lay back; Adam curled close against him and thought about those other dreams. They had been glimpses of his future with this man.

The dreams under the influence of the blue pills had spurred him on to make changes, take a stand for them. He'd just lived through the happiest six months of his life with the only man he would ever love.

The love of his life.

He smiled.

He couldn't wait to meet Sarah.


End file.
